thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Manual of Style
When making edits, please adhere to the format stated below. Character Appearances When listing characters who appeared in a video, unlike the TTTE wiki, I list the characters in the order of how large their role was. The main character obviously go first. I do not list characters by their number or alphabetically. Here is the order to list characters: speaking roles, characters who don't speak, cameo roles, and then finally characters who were only mentioned. Here is a guide to the classifications of appearances: * If a character has a speaking role, regardless of whether he is acknowledged by the narrator, just write the characters name and nothing else. * If a character appears and is acknowledged by the narrator or another character but does not speak, then I say simply say "Does Not Speak". For example, Bertram in Toby's Discovery would fit this role. * If a character does not speak and is not acknowledged by the narrator or another character, this is referred to as a "Cameo". Diesel 10 in The Great Discovery would fit this role. If a character first makes a cameo and then is mentioned later by the narrator or another character when said character is not present and vice versa, this would be classified as "Does Not Speak". * If a character is mentioned but does not physically appear, this would simply be referred to as "Mentioned". Again, if a character is mentioned first then appears as a cameo later, this is classified as "Does Not Speak". * If a character appears in a flashback, I write "Appears in Flashback", and then add whatever type of appearance that was. For example, if a character made a cameo in a flashback, you would put "Appears in Flashback, Cameo). This is only for flashbacks that are not the majority of the episode. If the majority of the episode is a flashback, like Granpuff, then the characters in the flashback would be just regular appearances and those who appear in present time will be marked as "Appears in Present Day". * If a the narrator acknowledges a character but does not use his or her name, this would be referred to as "Not Named". A good example of this is Derek in Double Teething Troubles ''or Bill and Ben in ''Percy Takes the Plunge. The character must be specifically acknowledged for this to apply. For example, if the narrator said something like "The engines on the Island of Sodor love their work" and Percy is on screen, this would not apply and would be a cameo. If the narrator said something "Gordon passed by another engine on his way back" and did not say that the engine he passed was Percy, then this would count. The same applies for naming locations, except that the narrator does not need to acknowledge the location. In other words, locations either appear or don't (or mentioned or in a flashback, etc.) History and Timeline My Thomas universe is a combination of the Railway Series and the TV series. Therefore, the history is not all the same as the history described in something like "Sodor: It's People, History, and Railways." 'I would advise you not to touch sections that talk about history, such as a character bio. Leave this to m'e. However, my general rule of thumb is that the events of ''The Three Railway Engines ''take place in 1924-25 and every subsequent book takes place the year before it was published (ex. ''Thomas the Tank Engine ''takes place in 1945). All TV episodes not based on an Awdry story take place the year the season aired, unless stated otherwise. Unless otherwise stated, the Engines of Sodor episodes take place when the video was uploaded. Trainz Models When crediting a Trainz Model, always list the website where it was downloaded from first, not the user or individual person who created it (unless the website is that persons name). After listing the website, you may then list the user who created it. This is to make it easier for viewers to see where they can get the content. For example, list Sodor Workshops as the creator of the Gordon model first, then you can say who created it. The only exception to this is if the model was posted on a forum. Pages of Future Content Aside from adding links to text, '''DO NOT TOUCH PAGES OF FUTURE EPISODES, SEASONS, ETC. DO NOT LIST WHO YOU MAY THINK WILL APPEAR AND ESPECIALLY DON'T WRITE YOUR OWN FANFICTIONS OR OWN IDEAS FOR FUTURE EPISODES OR CHARACTERS. '''I make these videos, so '''ONLY I WILL KNOW WHO IS GOING TO APPEAR AND WHAT THE STORY WILL BE! '''This includes saying "this character may appear" because you think they will. Plot One thing I struggle with is to write a full summary of episodes, so this is where you can help me! If you see a plot that is blank, feel free to add it in! Try not to be too specific (like saying everything a character says). In other words, this is not a screenplay. It is a generic summary. Of course, I have the utmost right to edit or delete a summary if I find it not suitable. I'm not expecting it to be very professional but try to keep it grammatically correct. Trivia In general, '''DO NOT TOUCH THE TRIVIA SECTION! '''If you see something interesting that should be added, send me a message and I will consider it. But please do not add things like very obscure comparisons (like how Gordon's paint is blue like the ocean or how T1E2H3's accent is like Obama's because it is American). Trivia is generally for facts like what music was used, special things about the episode, behind the scenes info, etc. Please note that there is no "Goofs" section like the TTTE wiki. Goofs will go under Trivia.